


Creepypasta Proxies

by LoverOfAllThingsWeird, PlaggisBae



Series: Spookeynoodels [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfAllThingsWeird/pseuds/LoverOfAllThingsWeird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaggisBae/pseuds/PlaggisBae
Summary: This is the story of Slenderman's proxies. They all live in one huge mansion deep in the forbidden forest where all the creepypasta's hide and live "Normal lives". Little did they know, they would have a new recruit, Nancy Stone, who has a secret that drove her into this forest in the first place. Can she survive long enough to make it to the ansion or will she be eaten alive by the beasts that lurk about?





	1. Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the creepypasta lovers, I feel as though some people just love the chill down their spines so that is what I am here to do. Wrap some blankets around you and grab your flashlight and maybe your rosary to say your prayers because we are heading into the forbidden forest to meet some friends and enemies

_Day 1: I've finally made it to the forbidden forest, the police are thankfully slow so I didn't have to try very hard. I don't even remember what I did that made them chase me with guns and nets!! whatever I did it must have been horrible. I remember going to bed, then there were my usual nightmares but suddenly my who, body feels cold, like I've just died...the this is that well I didn't die!! When everything stopped being black and cold I found myself being chased by 50 police men with gun's threatening to shoot. Now I'm here in the woods, the police finally off my trail and now I can finally see the damage that was caused._  Nancy Stone closed her journal and slid it into her bag, closing it tightly. She's had this diary ever since she was attacked at the cemetery, copying everything she has seen but no one else believes. She sits on a rock that was quite high so no one would really see her. The sun was setting slowly so she could see herself clearly. The second she looked down at her arms she gasped, her right arm had started turning black, and the blackness was slowly climbing up her arm. "So it was a demon..." she whispers quietly to herself as she stares at her possibly ruined arm. She couldn't feel anything with that arm and it felt as heavy as lead. She shook her head as slowly and slipped her black converse hoodie on, hiding the monster she was...partially. She sat on the rock for a good 15  minutes before she felt this strange feeling in her stomach. She hopped off the rock and landed on her feet without stumbling which was new. The feeling grew in her stomach and she growled unwillingly. Just then a deer wandered into the area where Nancy was hiding. In a flash, Nancy freaked, her teeth grew into fangs and her once bluebell eyes now glowed blood red, her nails like tallons, her bad arm became pointy like a knife and she jumped at the deer, slitting its throat. Her hunger grew (Yes...that was the feeling she felt...hunger...) and she feasted on the deer's carcass. When Nancy realized what she was doing, she flung herself from the deer's body and scrambled back onto the rock, her demon side residing to her normal self. She curled into a fetal position and cried into her knees, her sobs sounding harsh and agonized. She was a demon, and this would never change.

 

~Meanwhile at Slenderman's Mansion~

Ticci Toby sat on the couch quietly, his arms crossed as he frowned. He hated when eyeless Jack got to be in charge when Slenderman was out feeding or recruiting new bad guys. As he sat on the couch glumly Jeff leaped over and landed next to him."Hey dude turn on the TV!!" he says excitedly his bloody smile stretching farther and searched for the remote. Toby glared at Jeff "why Jeff? your barbie show isn't on if thats what your hoping..." Jeff growls and punches Toby on the arm "No Toby....There was a huge murder in town today and they had like 50 cops searching the woods and city and everything!!" this caught Toby's attention so he grabbed the remote from its hiding place and turned on the TV to the news channel. On the news was a reporter standing in front of a huge white mansion bordered by caution tape and police and ambulances. "Damn, who ever is behind this, I can't wait to meet him and give him a firm handshake" Jeff laughed and hooted at the TV when it showed 5 stretchers with bodies on them, they were covered with a white sheet. Toby rolled his eyes, bored again The reporter stayed like this for a good 10 minutes before she changed the subject "We have found out who the murderer is and we will now show the face so if you see this person you call the police ASAP." On the screen flashed a picture of a girl, about 16, Toby thought. She had long chocolate brown hair and startling blue eyes. Her lips were full and cherry red. Toby thought a girl like this couldn't do something this major and Jeff spoke his thoughts "Are you kidding me?! That little pussy cat wouldn't hurt a fly!!" Toby shushed  him and leaned forward "Every killer has something that causes them to act like this so shut up and listen". The reporter started talking again "Nancy Stone, daughter of John and Mary Stone was said to have murdered her parents and everyone else in the house. She was a good kid before she stated she was harassed by a black creature in the Cemetery. These insane thoughts of monster's looking through her window and stalkers in the night is said to have driven her into madness, thinking her family were demons." Toby raised his eyebrow in a "I told you so" look and then turned back to the TV to listen more. "Nancy had run into the forbidden woods and the Police haven't seen her since then, she may be dead due to serious injuries or she could still be alive and on rampage, I say again, if you see her please call the poli-" Toby turned off the TV and stood up "HEY!!!" Jeff complained. Toby slipped his smile mask on and then put his goggles on. "Where are you going?" Jeff looked at Toby with a confused expression on his mangled face. "I'm going to find Ms.Stone before someone else does and she turns to the bad side of the bad guys." he turns and walks out the door, bumping into Lulu on the way out. They share quick hello's and then they both go there separate ways.

~In Lord Zaron's Mansion~

Lord Zaron sits in his chair in front of the Mirror Pool watching the latest news and the girl by the name of Nancy Stone curled in her all crying. He smiled and laughed, the whole building shaking with each chuckle he made. "Zallena! Come here my child!" Zaron calls out and in a matter of second, a girl appears in front of him. She had blond hair tied in pigtails but the odd thing was that she had black hollows for eyes and her mouth were huge jaws pulled into a smile. She clutched a demented bear cub doll that was just a dead bear cub that was stuffed. "Yes daddy?" she asks in a sweet voice. "Come here child" he pats his lap gently and she leaps gracefully onto his lap and hugs him tightly. They sit like that for a couple seconds before he speaks calmly "I want you to go get someone for me ok? If they give you trouble then give them hell" Zallena smiles and giggles but it comes out more like a hiss "Who do you want me to get daddy?" she asks and her hollowed out eyes begin to glow ever so slightly. Zaron smiles and stares at his daughter happily "Go get Jaws and tell him to meet me here by midnight ok? can you do that?" Zallena hisses again and speaks innocently "When have I ever failed you daddy?" she hops off his lamp and disappears with a slight pop. Zaron nods and "You have never failed me child....and you won't" he whispers as he stares at the Mirror Pool watching Nancy closely "Soon you will be mine child....soon" Lightning crashes outside as it starts to rain hard, lightning lighting up the sky and thunder breaking the scary silence of the forest 

 


	2. Chose a side Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy has finally got over the shock of being part demon, now she has to hide it, not let anyone or anything know about her secret. She walks the forest, meeting new people kind of like her but she still feels out of place. When she has an encounter with a Slenderman Proxie, she has to figure out who is good and who is evil. Zaron is on her tail and won't rest till she is with him whereas Toby feels the same way.  
> Who will find Nancy first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is probably my favourite series yet! Hopefully you enjoy this series too, remember, your comments are really important to me to help me create new stories and to add on to this series. There will be multiple stories in this series so don't think that this is the only story

~Previously~

Zaron nods and "You have never failed me child....and you won't" he whispers as he stares at the Mirror Pool watching Nancy closely "Soon you will be mine child....soon" Lightning crashes outside as it starts to rain hard, lightning lighting up the sky and thunder breaking the scary silence of the forest

 

~P.D. (Present Day)~

Nancy woke up to find herself sleeping on the rock, it took her seconds to register where she was and how she got there and thinking about it made her puke over the side of the rock. Once she wiped her mouth she hopped off the rock and set out through the woods, hoping she could find shelter and stay away from all the scary people and creatures in the woods. She looked around, wondering why people called it the Forbidden woods when it looked so peaceful, like yeah, there have been all kinds of weird stuff happening here like finding dead bodies, mangles to the point of not knowing who the person was. Just thinking about that made Nancy gag, feeling the bile rising in her throat. She swallowed hard and kept walking, looking in every direction to make sure she wasn't being followed or someone/thing was watching her. she managed to walk a bit farther when she heard a twig snap, the sound made her stop in her tracks and she turned 360 to see where the noise came from. Just when she was going to keep walking, she heard deep ragged breathing, like someone, probably a man who was having trouble breathing. She started walking into the direction she heard the breathing and saw a boy, about her age, writhing on the ground, his head resting on the ground. Nancy walks closer slowly, pulling her hood up to hide her face. "H-Hello?" she says cautiously and looks at the boy "d-do you need help? I can take you back to the city if you want me to..." to be honest, Nancy didn't know which way the city was anymore, she was totally lost. Finally the boy spoke in a calm but raspy voice "you....you would do that for me?" he didn't look her way but Nancy didn't care, she didn't want an innocent life to be taken here. When she leaned down to help him up he grabbed her wrist with a steel grip. Nancy screamed and tried to pull away but froze in fright when the boy stared at her. he had "No eyes..." she whispers quietly as she stared at the black holes where the boys eyes should be, they were oozing a black substance and he hand a blue mask next to him, the eye holes the same way. Nancy struggled in the boys grip and he smiled, his teeth razor sharp "Stop struggling, I like to kill people when they are calm". The second Nancy heard him say that, her demon side kicked in, she changed into a demon and knocked the boy to the ground with her knife hand. For a boy with no eyes Nancy could see the fear and suprise in the boys face. "Who are you" she growls and places her knife hand under the boys neck "I want a straight answer". The boy glances at her knife hand before chuckling, flashing his knife teeth "Well aren't you a doll, what brings you to this part of the woods?" he winks and Nancy presses harder with her knife, drawing a small bit of blood from his neck. The boy understood that the girl was not up to flirting so he raised his hands up in surrender "I'm eyeless Jack....I live in these woods with some of my buddies...now please don't kill me and I won't kill you." Nancy nodded and pulled her knife but didn't change back into her normal form. Jack sat up and rubbed his neck gently. "Where do you live?" Nancy asks, her glowing red eyes hopeful but all Jack did was grunt "Like I'm going to bring you to live with us?! whats your name doll anyways?" Nancy growled and spoke softly, coldly. "My name is Nancy Stone..." she waits for a reaction and she does get one but it isn't the expression she was expecting. Jack smiled and chuckled "Well damn this is so cool!!! I've heard about what you did but I was going to see it for myself." Nancy shook her head sadly and turned to walk away, sprinting deep into the forest, ignoring Jack's calls and apologies. 

 

~Meanwhile With Toby~

Toby trudged through the forest, hoping to run into Nancy as he walked around. He didn't tell Jeff this but he actually thought Nancy was pretty, he felt bad for a girl like this to be a criminal, a murder like him and his friends. That is one of the reasons why he was going to bring her to live with him and his buddies. As he walked, he observed the forest, he has lived here since he was 15 so...like for a year but it felt like longer. He lives with Slenderman. Slendy took him in when he ran from home after murdering his dad. He felt like he belonged with Slendy and the other proxies, like he finally fit in somewhere. Now he wants to show the same compassion towards Nancy, even though its Slendy's job most of the time, Toby wanted to take action. As Toby thought about this, he didn't see Jack running towards him so the collided and collapsed to the ground. "What the Hell are you doing Jack?!" toby groans as he rubbed his forehead where as Jack rubbed his jaw. "I came looking for Slendy!! I found the girl!!" he says breathlessly. Toby shushed him and made jack tell the story from the beginning. When jack finished, Toby's face was so red he looked as if he would explode. "So your telling me you found Nancy Stone and you know what she is but yo didn't bother going after her?!" Toby yelled, clearly annoyed. Jack nodded, realizing how stupid he has been. "What if Zaron catches her?!" Toby growls and starts walking again, picking up the pace "We have to find her before that happens". Jack nods and follows, wanting to have some of the credit in catching probably the second most powerful criminal in this forest. They walked for hours and hours calling Nancy's name till it was almost dark. That is when Jack started complaining "Dude can we be done already? its been hours and my throat is dry and I'm hungry!!" Toby glares at Jack "It was your fault you lost her and if your so bored then go back to the Mansion and tell Slenderman your story." Toby kept walking, not wanting to stop until Nancy was found and safe with him and the others. Jack sighed loudly and kept walking with Toby, grumbling how Toby better be thankful for this and how he owes him big time. They kept walking till it was dark. They killed two wandering people for dinner and then kept walking, refreshed and ready to keep looking. As they looked around in the dark they heard a blood churning scream echo through the forest and they wanted to see what happened so they ran North, towards the sound.

 

~At Hell's Circle~

Jaws paced excitedly waiting for Nancy to show up. A couple hours before, jaws had a meeting with Zaron, they figured out Nancy's next stop and Jaws had to wait there and capture her, maybe even seduce her because from the picture of her that he saw, ooooh doggie she was a babe. He tapped his foot impatiently till he heard the faint sound of footsteps in the distance. Soon he could see a girl running straight towards the clearing. He tried not to show his signature...toothy smile so he decided to use his human smile. The second she saw him she stopped in her tracks, staring at him with caution. "Who are you?...." she asks cautiously. Jaws smiles and walks towards her but she takes a step back so he stops "M'name is Jaws sweetheart, what might be your name?" she clears her throat slightly and sighs "Nancy Stone....I-I need to find a place to stay a wile...till I can get my feet". Jaws smiles at Nancy, this was the girl. "Well sweetheart you are always welcome at my masters Mansion" this would be easy, he just needed to convince her. "By any chance is eyeless Jack living with you?" she asks nervously as she rubs her hands on her pants, Jaws realized the blackness on her arm had started to climb further, she must have used her talent lately. "No sweetheart, Jack doesn't live with us and he never will". Jaws saw the relief on Nancy's face she he took another step towards her and she didn't move back. "Why is your name Jaws?" Nancy asks, it was finally his time to shine. "You really wanna know sweetheart?" he asks just to make sure and Nancy nods so Jaws smiles his monster smile, His teeth turning into sharp points and his lips stretched back to his ears as he growls. Nancy's face went chalk white and she screams, stumbling back as Jaws advanced on her. She turned into a demon and tried swiping at Jaws but he dodged everything and tried to grab her. He roared and snapped his teeth at her, causing Nancy to scream again but her scream sounded demonic and almost doubled. Soon two figures ran into the clearing and Jaws hissed, it was Ticci Toby and Eyeless jack. "Too late losers!!" Jaws bellowed "Ms.Stone is mi-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because he felt a sharp pain in his gut and when he looked down he saw an axe in is stomach. Jaws let one last pained growl and then collapsed. Toby pulled his axe from Jaws' gut and walked towards Nancy who trembled, curled into a ball, she looked human again but her hoodie was ripped where her knife hand would be and Toby could see the blackness is now very close to her elbow and he could see it climbing up past, then it stopped. When Toby looked back and noticed Jack had disappeared, probably went home. Nancy then started crying and Toby walked over to her and kneeled next to her "Hey hey its ok Nancy, I wont hurt you and neither will any of my friends. I'll take care of you ok?" Toby waited for her to scream or something but instead she nods and hugs him for a couple seconds. when she pulled away, jack picked her up bridal style and started walking back to Slenderman's mansion. It didn't take long before Nancy fell asleep and Toby glanced at her face, noticing how calm she looked when she slept....she also looked very beautiful. "Have a good rest Nancy, you have long days a head of you" Toby whispers and keeps walking towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel the chill yet? if not comment some new ideas to make this spine tingling scary and it will keep you up at night thinking about it. Maybe we can even start shipping people XD. What if Toby and Nancy got together? do you approve? comment below


	3. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy has finally found a place to hide, its with Slenderman and his Proxies. Although the house warming she got wasn't as...pleasant as she wanted, she still felt right at home. After a long day hiding in her room, she finally opens up to Toby, feeling like they may be great friends in the future. Meanwhile, Zaron is furious about not being able to get Nancy first so now he has to work 10 times harder and get new recruits to carry out his plans.  
> Will Zaron catch Nancy and influence her to join his side or will he fail and sulk into the shadows?  
> Will Nancy stay with the Proxies or will she leave this home in search for a new one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm so thankful to all of you!! I've got some hits on this series and I'm so happy about that. I didn't think my writing was that good but now it shows that I have at least some talent. I'm sorry if this chapter messes with your vibes because I feel like playing with Nancy's heartstrings and maybe even yours. If you are wondering what Slenderman's Proxies look like then go to youtube and search up Jordan Persageti. He draws and colours pictures of some of your favourite creepypastas!! Hope you enjoy this chapter

~Previously~

It didn't take long before Nancy fell asleep and Toby glanced at her face, noticing how calm she looked when she slept....she also looked very beautiful. "Have a good rest Nancy, you have long days a head of you" Toby whispers and keeps walking towards home.

 

~P.D. at Slenderman's Mansion~

_"Nancy darling what is the matter?" Nancy's father asked her gently as he watched her rummage through the kitchen. Finally Nancy found the knife drawer and pulled out a butcher knife. "Honey what-" Nancy's mom stops next to her husband, watching her daughters fear filled face as she pointed the knife at her parents. "Now now Nancy, put the knife down, this is a simple thing we can fix." her father said, raising his hands to show surrender. Nancy didn't lower the knife but stepped closer to her parents who backed up "how are you gonna "fix" me daddy? send me to a mental hospital and tell the press that I am on a long vacation with my aunt? huh?" Her parents stood shocked as Nancy ranted "You don't believe me when I tell you there is someone after me or when I told you that I was attacked. You thought I was just trying to get attention right? well your wrong and I'm going to prove it to you". Her father lets out a nervous chuckle, side glancing at his wife who was slowly inching towards the alarm. "Nancy let's not get hasty. It might just be Harold playing trick on you now please lower the knife and take a nap ok?" Nancy wasn't convinced. When her mother reached for the alarm, Nancy flung the knife in her direction and it impaled her mother's hand, trapping it on the wall. Her mother screamed out in pain and tried to pull the knife out but it wouldn't budge. Thats when Nancy went demon mode. She transformed and attacked. She ripped her father apart first so he wouldn't run and then she went for her mother. She killed her slowly and listened to her screams for help and God and everything else._

Nancy woke up gasping and shaking, her dream was so vivid it scared her. She noticed she was lying on a couch and she thought this was all just a nightmare till she saw Jack standing in front of her. She screamed and hissed flipping over the couch, her knife arm at the ready. Jack raised his arms in defence and growled "c'mon kitty, fight me!!". Nancy leaped towards Jack but was held back by a long arm. Slenderman held her tightly till Nancy calmed down. Once Nancy was back to normal she looked up and saw a tall man with white skin but the scary thing was that he had no face at all. She tumbled out from the man's arms and crawled into a corner, keeping her knees close to her chest and she stared around the room wildly. "Where am I?!" she asks frantically and glares at Jack, thinking that he brought her here to kill her. The tall man stepped forward carefully and spoke in a kind voice "it's alright Nancy, we are not here to hurt you. My name is Slenderman and I guess you have all ready met Jack and Toby." Nancy nods and keeps glaring which gives Slenderman a hint "hey Jack why don't you go tell Toby that Nancy it awake, he seemed pretty restless when I got home." Jack grumbled some unidentified profanties and left the room, leaving Slenderman and Nancy alone together which calmed her down just a little bit. Slenderman sighed ad rubbed his bald head with exasperation "sorry about that my dear, I didn't know you and Jack had a rough meeting I just knew you two met." Nancy shrugged and looked down at her hands which were wrapped around her knees. "Now..." Slenderman started awkwardly "Tell me how exactly you stumbled into the woods..." Nancy looked up at him annoyed "haven't you heard the news lately?" she asks coldly. Slenderman sighs again and looks down at her "I don't believe the news. I want to hear your  story because it seems that demon and mental illness are quite different things....". Nancy nods and tells her story from the night at the cemetery. Slenderman nodded along with her story and after a good three minutes she finished and looked up at Slenderman, waiting for him to tell her she's insane and kick her back out into the forest. Slenderman just sort of smiled (due to him not having a real face) and reached his hand out to help her up. Once she was up Toby burst through the door, clearly out of breath and stared at her with expectant eyes. "Ah! Toby I see you came to see Nancy?" Toby nodded and stepped towards her slowly and carefully, not wanting to startle her. Nancy vaguely remembered being carried by this boy and she remembered his kind voice as he told her about where she was going to live which must be where she is now. She felt she could trust this boy....she  _knew_ she could trust this boy.

~Toby~

The second Toby saw her awake and standing, all the tension in his body faded. He didn't know why he felt as if her protection was in his care but he wanted it to be that way anyways. He heard her story through the door and he couldn't wait any longer so he had to go in and see her, his heart beating faster causing him to lose breath. Her story seemed like his it was almost scary. In a messed up way they had a lot in common...its just the fact that she was rich in the upper class and he was in middle class. As they stared at each other he noticed Nancy almost look relieved, that made him slightly smile. "H-Hey Nancy....you feelin' better?" Toby asks, trying to sound as casual as possible. Nancy nods but doesn't say much which gives Toby a chance to talk more. "I uh....I can give you a tour of the house if you want....maybe get you something to eat?" Toby suggested, hopefully this would give them some time alone to chat privately and get to know each other better. Finally Nancy says something "s-sure...I guess that sounds reasonable since I might be staying here..." Toby flinched ever so slightly when she said 'might' but he kept his kind smile. "Alright then...lets go.." Nancy nodded ad followed him as they walked around the house, Toby showing her all the bedrooms and the washroom and the other rooms. By the time they make it to Toby's room Nancy stops him by grabbing his arm gently. Toby stops and turns to Nancy, trying not to look shocked and trying to hide a blush that he couldn't control. "I-I wanted to thank you for saving me back at hell's circle...." Nancy whispers quietly and looks around them to see if anyone was watching them. "Maybe we should talk in my room...just so no one will hear us." Toby suggested and opened his door. They walked inside and Nancy looked around, observing everything in his room. Finally she continues and turned to face Toby "When I was asleep...you were talking to me...telling me your story.." she was rubbing her hands gently and Toby realized it was something she does when she get nervous. When Nancy saw him staring she stopped and kept her hands tucked under her arms. "Look...all I'm trying to say is that I'm greatfull that you didn't run from me or left me to rot in the forest." This shocked Toby and he shook his head, clearly confused "why on earth would you think I would do that to you?!" he put his arms on either side of Nancy's and made her look at him "You are one of us and we never leave anyone behind...we are like family and whenever we see someone who needs help, we are there to help them before Zaron gets them ok?" Nancy nodded and hugged Toby, causing him to blush. He hugged her back and the drew away when the hug lasted a bit too long. "Now how about some lunch huh?" Toby asks with a smile and Nancy nods. A friendship has been made and both were pleased.

~Zaron's Mansion~

Zaron bellowed in rage as he watched the fight over and over in the Mirror Pool, trying to figure out what happened and what he did wrong. "ZALLENAAAA!!" he screamed and she appeared in front of him "Y-yes daddy?" she asks nervously and strangles her teddy bear in fear. Zaron glared down at her and spoke with venom "I asked you to get a professional to capture the girl and you send  _Jaws_?!" he growls and Zallena gulps. "B-But daddy....you asked me to-" she was cut off by the pointy finger of her father "did I  _ask_ you to back talk me Zallena?" he asked coldly and reached for his sword. "N-No father...sorry father...I failed you..." Zaron nods and Looks into the Mirror pool again "Now...I'm giving you a second chance, I want you to get a  _professional_ freak and get that girl before Slenderman brainwashes her to the 'Good Side'" Zaron says evenly and looks at Zallena straight in the eyes. "From what I can see in this Pool" Zaron waves to the Mirror Pool. "From what I see, Ticci Toby has a bit of a fancy for this Stone girl so I think I know how to lead her here...What are you waiting for child?! Go get me a professional freak!!!" Zaron bellows and Zallena nods and disappears with a small pop. He sinks into his chair with an exasperated sigh and rubs his forehead. "It's so hard being a criminal to a criminal.." He watches the pool closely and smirks, hoping that he can have his hands on Nancy soon so he can run the forest. Desperate times come for desperate measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Please Please comment if you have any ideas for the next few chapters. Tell me what I should add and who I should put together. Sometimes the chapters will focus on a different Proxie so you can ship anyone with anyone (Just leave Toby and Nancy alone XD). I will be glad for your input and I hope you are happy with my writing. Dont be afraid to comment.....I won't bite....hard XD
> 
> See you next chapter my precious scaryspagetties <3


End file.
